Seriously, Sirius?
by DaRoma
Summary: When Sirius' girlfriend gets pregnant, she wants to get rid of the baby, but Sirius won't have that. Follow Sirius and his adventures as a dad-to-be. Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

"He's bad news for you, Grace," Sirius peeked over his shoulder as the girls approached. Lily Evens, Alice Prewett, and Grace-Ann Potter were walking in a huddle together, and he guessed that Alice was attempting to whisper, but obviously failing. She was always loud.

"You've been saying that for years now, Alice," pointed out Lily, not even bothering to whisper. "We both have, but does Grace listen? No. Because she's in love with Sirius Freaking Black."

"Did I hear my name, ladies?" he asked, with a smirk, holding a hand out to Grace-Ann.

"We were trying to get our friend to break up with you and your horrible cheating ways, Black," Alice shot him a glare and walked over to her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom.

"C'mon, guys, give Sirius a break," sighed Grace-Ann, sitting next to Sirius.

"Yeah, he's changed. He wouldn't cheat on my cousin," James said, motioning for Lily to take her normal seat next to him.

"He's cheated on every other girl he's ever been with," Lily huffed and sat down.

"Let's drop this..." Grace-Ann mumbled, laying her head on the table, and sighing tiredly. Sirius rubbed her back. Lily and Alice were right. He hadn't been good to his past girlfriends, but with Grace-Ann it was different. He had fancied her since he was a fourth year, and she a third. James was happy about it when they'd started dating. He'd gone on and on about how if he married little Gracie, then he'd be a real member of the family. Grace lived with her aunt and uncle too, since her parents died a Death Eater attack. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had a habit of taking in strays.

"Something wrong, Gracie?" he asked leaning down and kissing her temple.

"Don't call me Gracie. Its such a stupid childish name. Everyone else calls me by Grace or Grace-Ann, why can't you James and Remus do it too?" she asked irritably. Sirius sighed. He knew she hated the nickname, but he just couldn't bring himself to call her Grace or Grace-Ann. It wasn't right. She'd been Gracie to him for years now.

"I don't think I will. I think Gracie is a cute name, and shouldn't I call my girlfriend by a cute name?" he asked.

"No, you shouldn't. I'll be 17 in a few months, Sirius. I can't enter adulthood going by such a childish name!" she exclaimed.

"Sirius, just drop it," said Remus. "Gracie has been telling us to call her Grace for years, and every time you argue and you two just end up not talking to each other for a few days, then going for a make up shag in the Room of Requirements." Peter made a disgusted face at the mention of shagging. _'Virgin,'_ thought Sirius.

"You don't call me Gracie either, Remus!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but you'll always be Gracie to me, Gracie."

"Yeah! Wittle Bitty Gracie!" laughed James. Gracie glared at her cousin, before standing up and storming off. The group sat in silence for a moment. Sure, the Marauders always got into little arguments over Gracie's name with her, but she'd never just stormed off from them.

"See what you guys did?" said Lily, getting up. "She's been feeling sick for days now, and you guys go and make her fill worse because you won't let old habits die." Lily and Alice both stood up and went after their friend. The Marauders looked at each other, each hoping the other would have a good idea of what to do next.

"Should we go after her?" asked Sirius.

"I dunno...I mean...I don't even understand what's up. She's never gotten that ticked off from us calling her Gracie before," said Remus.

"Maybe she's on her period?" James wondered aloud. "She always gets pissy around that time."

"Ew, James!" exclaimed Peter, "Don't talk about that while I'm eating!" The rest of the Marauders laughed at their oblivious friend.

"I think I'm gonna go check on Grace," Sirius stood up and began walking away.

"I'll go with you," James stood up and the two walked away. "Think something's up with her? I mean...did you two have a fight?" Sirius paused and thought back. He didn't think he'd done anything to make her angry with him. To be exact, everything was going great. They could always talk, and their sex life was amazing. Maybe that was it? Maybe she didn't like all the sex? Maybe she wanted to do some kind of odd girl talk about feelings instead of sex. Sirius sighed. He sure as hell hoped not.

"C'mon, Grace, tell me what's wrong?" James and Sirius paused and peeked around the staircase. Lily and Grace stood with in a corner. Grace looked upset, one hand shoved in her pocket, and another tangled in her raven hair. Lily stood next to her looking worried and just a little pissed off. "I'm your best friend, you can talk to me." Grace let out a puff of air and groaned.

"Why're we just standing here, mate?" whispered James.

"Shhh, they'll hear us," Sirius shushed.

"You've been sick, Grace. You won't go see Madame Pomfrey," Lily sighed, "Just tell me. Did Sirius do something to you?"

"Kinda...sorta..." Gracie mumbled, leaning against the wall and looking down. Sirius' face scrunched up in confusing. What did he do?

"What did he do? I'll kick his ass, Grace!"

"Lily...its not just him. Its my fault too..." she sighed again.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Grace looked at her friend, and mumbled something that neither Marauder could hear. Apparently Lily couldn't either. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, Lily." Everyone stared. Sirius felt himself become weak. Pregnant? Gracie? His Gracie was pregnant? He was going to be a dad... He sat down on the stairs and buried his face in his hands. How could he deal with being a father? He was only 17! And Grace was only 16. She wasn't ready to be a mother. But what else could they do? She was pregnant and there was nothing they could do about it.

"You're pregnant?" asked Lily in shock. Grace nodded. "W...what are you going to do...?" Gracie looked down

"I don't wanna be a mum, Lily...I don't want it." She motioned to her stomach

"Do you mean you wanna..." Lily lowered her voice. "...Abort it?" Grace nodded. "Are you at least gonna tell Sirius?" Grace looked down.

"I don't know..." she whispered.

"You need to..." Sirius looked up at James. He didn't know what to do. Grace was having his baby and she wanted to kill it...


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Sirius laid in the seventh year boys' dorm. James was on his bed next to him, and Remus on the other side. The three Marauders were silent in their thought. Sirius had spent the whole day in a fog after hearing what Grace had said to Lily. She was pregnant. Pregnant! He was going to be dad…if he could convince her not to abort the baby. He just couldn't let that happen. This was his baby. He and Grace had made them, and he couldn't let the poor child be killed just because their conception was inconvenient.

"What're you gonna do, Paddy?" asked James, looking over at him.

"I don't know…" he sighed. "I don't want Gracie to abort the baby. Their my kid!"

"Do you think you're ready to be a dad, Padfoot?" asked Remus.

"Does it honestly matter?" Sirius propped himself up on his elbows. He knew he was no where near ready to be a dad, but that didn't change the fact that he couldn't let his child die, and that honestly, he wanted the kid. It was inconvenient, and he wasn't sure if he could somehow manage to provide his child with a good life, but this was his child. "This is my kid, Moony."

"Then you should go talk to Gracie before she does something stupid," said James. Sirius nodded and stood up. "She's probably with Lily or someone."

"I know," Sirius stood up and walked down to the common room. He examined the room, looking for Gracie or someone who could tell him where she was. He spotted her sitting on the couch with Lily, and book between them. Lily must be helping her study again. He felt his heart speed up. What if she wouldn't listen to him? Wasn't there some Women's choice thing where it didn't matter what he said, she could abort the baby? He took a deep breath. She would listen. She had to.

"Are you just gonna stand there, Sirius?" Gracie was looking back at him. He looked back at her. She smiled, but it fell when he said nothing back. "Sirius?"

"Grace, can we talk?" he asked, fighting down the lump in his throat. He normally wasn't one to get nervous. To be exact, this is really the first time since his third year that he remembered being particularly nervous. It was completely understandable though! His child's life was on the life! Grace nodded, stood up and walked over to him. He put an arm around her and lead her out into the corridor. It was nearing curfew, so most students weren't out anymore. Grace awkwardly leaned against the wall and looked up at him. She fidgeted and played with the him of her pajama shirt. Sirius found his eyes wandering to her flat stomach. Was there really a baby in there? It seemed so impossible. She was so tiny, and thin. How could a baby be inside her?

"So…something up, Sirius?" she asked, clearing her throat awkwardly. Sirius turned his attention back to her. Gracie was now playing with her raven hair, her hazel eyes looking anywhere but him.

"I heard you in the hall with Lily this morning, Gracie…" He watched as she went threw her memory to try and see if there was something else she could have said, then looked down and bit her lip.

"Sirius…I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I thought everything was safe…" Sirius sighed. She was apologizing for getting pregnant?

"This is partially my fault too, Gracie," he said, running a hand threw his hair. He wasn't sure how to handle this. He honestly wanted to blow up at her for wanting to kill their child, and seeming to have no remorse the that thought, but that wasn't the way to handle this. She would just yell back and this would become a huge fight. He sighed. "Gracie…I want the baby." She stared at me. She blinked once. Twice.

"You…you what?" she asked in shock. "Sirius we can't."

"Why not?" he asked, getting just a little frustrated. "I'm seventeen. I'll be out of Hogwarts and have job by June. Sure it'll be a little hard at first but…its our kid, Gracie and we can't…_abort it._" He dropped his voice and mumbled that last part.

"That's not it, Sirius! Yeah, part of the reason I don't wanna have the baby is because of our ages. I'm only 16. I still have a year left of Hogwarts and then I want to go to America to study! I can't do any of that with a baby…but that's not the only reason, Sirius," she sighed, running a hand threw her hand in frustration. Sirius wanted to tell her to calm down. It was no good for the baby, but that probably wasn't the best thing to say right now. "I don't _want_ to be a mum. I've always said it, haven't I? I don't want kids. That's not in my plan. This baby nor any other aren't in the plan of what I want for life!" Sirius stood in shock. She wanted to kill their baby just because it didn't conform to some vague plan she had for her life?

"So…you want to kill our child…just because it doesn't conform to what you want?" he asked, finding it hard to control his anger. "How heartless can you be, Grace-Ann Potter? This is a baby! It's a living human being!" Grace looked down.

"It isn't! At the moment its just a little parasite sucking leeching off of my body!" she exclaimed.

"How can you say that about our baby!" Sirius snapped.

"Because its true!" Grace glared at him. He glared back.

"No its not! God damnit, Grace, stop being such a bloody prat!" he yelled, "A baby isn't a parasite! It's a baby! I can't fucking believe you'd say that!"

"Go to hell, Sirius! This is my body, I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

"This is my baby, you can't just kill it!"

"Well, what the hell do you want me to do? I don't want this baby." she growled. Sirius ran a hand threw his hair. What did he want her to do? Not kill there baby for one, but what to do from there? He wouldn't force her into motherhood…that just wouldn't end well for the baby. How could he subject his child to being raise by a woman who obviously hated them. Then it hit him. Grace didn't have to be a mother.

"Just…have the baby, Gracie. After that you can just wipe your hands clean of all of this. Just, don't kill the baby," he mumbled. Grace stared at him.

"You…want me to just have the baby?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"After that…I don't have to do anything with it? No diapers or…nothing?" Sirius nodded. Grace looked at her feet for a moment. "I'll think about it." She ran off before he could stop her. Sirius sighed, and went back to the boys dorm. He ignored both James and Remus as they questioned about what happened. He just fell back on the bed and began hoping that Grace agreed to his plan. He couldn't let his baby die…

She was avoiding him like the plague. It was starting to piss him off. He'd walked up and tried to talk to her, but she would run off to the safety of Lily and Alice who would send him evil looks. Damn girls and their pack mentality. He just wanted to see if she'd agree to what he'd suggested. He just wanted to see if his child was going to be alright. Is that so bad? He'd even tried to use James and Remus and even Peter and Frank as go betweens. The girls would just give each boy a glare and tell them to mind their own business. James and Frank began to almost fear for their relationships. But, finally after a week, Lily walked up to Sirius.

"Grace is going to Madame Pomfrey right now, Black," she said. "She said you should probably be there." Lily sat down next to James, and kissed his cheek. Sirius wasn't sure how to take that. If she were going to get rid of the child, would she be cruel enough to ask him to come? No…she would. No his Gracie…though he wasn't sure if she was his Gracie anymore. He had no idea where their relationship was anymore.

"Thank you for telling me, Evans," Sirius stood up and began walking to the Infirmary. Grace was standing next to the doors, leaning against the wall, staring down at the ground. Sirius walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. Her eyes were blood shot. She'd been crying.

"I'll have the baby, Sirius," she said quietly. Sirius leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Gracie." He putt an arm around her shoulder and gently place a hand on her stomach. He couldn't help but gently run his hand over the beginning of the baby bump. He let a smile spread across his face. Gracie looked at him, and cleared her throat.

"C'mon…we should get this done." Sirius nodded. She pulled out of his arms and walked into the infirmary. Sirius followed behind her. Madame Pomfrey was going around and seemed to be doing busy work. There was no one in there today. "Madame Pomfrey," Gracie squirmed. The medi-witch looked up at them.

"Is there something I can do for you?" she asked, straightening up and looking at the two, an eyebrow raised. Sirius watch Gracie trying to find the words to explain to Pomfrey what was going on.

"Madame…she's pregnant," he said for her. Madame Pomfrey looked at them in shock for a moment, before regaining her professional demeanor and motioning for Grace to sit on one of the beds.

"I can't say if shocks me to see you in here for this, Mr. Black, but Miss. Potter this is truly a surprise," sighed Pomfrey as Gracie sat down on the bed. She played with the hem of her skirt. "How long?"

"I…I dunno…" mumbled Gracie, her voice cracking. Sirius moved a little closer and rubbed her back. Pomfrey sighed. "I've skipped my period the last two months if that helps."

"So its safe to assume your about 8 weeks," Pomfrey pulled out her wand and waved it, mumbling a spell. Sirius watched as Gracie's stomach began to glow from a few moments, before it stopped and a parchment popped out of Pomfrey's wand. The nurse looked over the paper for a few moments. Sirius looked at Gracie as they waited for they waited for something to be said. She looked like a scared little girl waiting for a shot. He squeezed her shoulder to show his support. Pomfrey set the paper aside and looked at him. "It appears everything is in order for now. You're about two months. Now, as for what will happen to you."

Sirius felt his heart stop. He'd been so caught up in making sure she didn't get an abortion that he hadn't even thought about what would happen to Gracie. Would she be able to continue school? She would most certainly back out of everything if she was going to be expelled. He looked at the medi-witch, then at Grace. She was tensing up. "Will I get expelled…?"

"No, no," said Pomfrey, "Don't worry. You are most certainly not the first student at Hogwarts to get pregnant. Dumbledore is very understanding." Sirius sighed in relief, and felt Gracie relax. "But, the Potter family will have to be informed." Sirius nodded, and rubbed Gracie's back again.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sirius had gone into his dorm the evening after seeing Madame Pomfrey, he found a letter on his pillow from Professor Dumbledore. It said that the following Saturday that there would be a meeting to discuss the baby and what would happen to them with Mr. and Mrs. Potter. He laid down on the bed and took a deep breath. He was going to be a dad.

"Hey, Padfoot, how'd it go?" James, Remus, and Peter walked in. Sirius looked at them.

"Your mum and dad are gonna be here on Saturday for meeting with Dumbledore about the baby," he said, sitting up.

"So…she's gonna have the baby?" asked Remus, walking over and sitting down on his bed.

"Yes, though I don't know how she feels about it…" Sirius sighed. He was starting to feel like her was pressuring her to have the baby, and felt just a bit guilty. But…she wouldn't have to be more involved than she wanted to be after they were born.

"Lily's happy she's not aborting it," said James, sitting down. "She thinks that if Gracie had she would have regretted it forever. And I've got to agree. My cousin may not be fond of the idea of being a mum right now, but I'm sure she'll come around. She won't admit it but she's gotta soft spot for kids." James smiled. "So, any news on what the gender's gonna be?" he asked.

"She's only two months. We can't know yet," Sirius laughed.

"What're you hoping for, Sirius?" asked Remus. Sirius noticed that Peter was completely silent over all of this. He'd been growing distant.

"I dunno…I'd like a boy. Y'know, I could teach him to ride a broom and pick up girls and all of that," Sirius said with smile. "I don't think I could stand a daughter. It'd be all fine and dandy when she was little but I think I'd constantly be on the verge of a heart attack when she was a teenager."

"Oh god, Padfoot! You'd probably imagine that she's off see some guy like you!"

"That would be my worse nightmare!" laughed Sirius laying back. "You guys'll still be my friends when I'm tied down with a baby, right?"

"Of course, Padfoot!" exclaimed James.

"The Marauders stick together. Why would a little Marauder change that?" added Remus with a smile. Sirius smiled.

"You guys are the best mates a guy could ask for."

"We know."

Saturday Morning, Sirius walked down to the common room to find Gracie curled up on the couch. He paused to look at her, then walked over and put a hand on her arm. She looked up at him. She was tired. "Are you okay."

"Morning sickness," she said very simply, sitting up very slowly. "Bloody miserable." He hopped over the couch and took her hand.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No. Lily is going to show me how to brew an anti-nausea potion this afternoon, and she said she was going to pick up some books on pregnancy for me in Hogsmeade today," Gracie said quietly, and impassively.

"That's nice of her." Sirius said, trying to ignore how uncaring she sound. This was so unlike his Gracie. She was normally so passionate about everything. "Why don't you get dress so we can get some breakfast before we face your Aunt and Uncle?" She nodded and stood up, before walking up to the girls dorm. She walked down a few moments later in her school uniform. The two walked down to the Great Hall in silence and joined their friends for breakfast. The Marauders and the girls had their typical early morning conversation, but Sirius didn't get as involved as normal. He was thinking about Grace's indifference to the baby, about how The Potters would act about it, and most importantly about his child. Sirius had never imagined himself wanting to settle down and have a family so young, but he knew that this had happened for a reason. There was a reason the contraception spell had fail. He was sure. And Gracie would come around to it too. She would come to care about their baby. Or so he hoped.

They went to Dumbledore's office after breakfast. Outside the office, they paused and looked at each other. "So what do you wanna tell my Aunt and Uncle?" she asked.

"We can tell them the truth if you want," said Sirius, mumbling the password to Dumbledore's office.

"Fine by me," she said, putting her hand in her pocket. They walked up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. Gracie's Aunt and Uncle sat in two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore sat behind his desk. He smiled at them, and motioned for the two to sit down. Mrs. Potter patted her niece's back. Sirius took a seat next to Mr. Potter.

"To start off, Sirius, and Grace-Ann, we aren't angry with you two," he said. Sirius sighed in relief.

"But it will be difficult to handle a baby at your ages," said Mrs. Potter. "We'd like to know what you two will be doing?" Sirius and Gracie look at each other, trying to figure out who should tell them what they planned on doing.

"I'm gonna have the baby then Sirius is going to do whatever he wants with it," said Grace, crossing her arms. The Potters and Dumbledore were obviously shocked by what she had said.

"What do you mean by that, Miss. Potter?" asked the old professor.

"I don't wanna be a mum. I…I was gonna make the abortion potion…" Her Aunt and Uncle took in a sharp intake of breath. A homemade abortion potion was dangerous. They could lead to infertility or even death. Sirius hadn't know she intended to do it like that. "But Sirius found out…and he stopped me from aborting the baby. He wants it." The adults were obviously shocked by what she had said.

"Grace-Ann, this is your child," said Mrs. Potter, shocked. "How could you say those things so casually."

"Because its how I feel, Aunt Dorea," she sighed, running a hand threw her hair. "Everyone is shocked about it, but that's honestly how I feel. I've never wanted to be a mum. I didn't even like playing house with my dollies when I was a girl. I've never had any motherly instincts."

"That's not true, Gracie, dear. You've always been so sweet to the children in the neighborhood, and you babysit all the time during breaks. How can you have no motherly instincts?" said Mr. Potter.

"So? I watch some kids. Doesn't mean I wanna baby," she sighed, then looked at Sirius. Sirius looked at them.

"You won't make any headway with her, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he sighed. "She'll come her senses eventually…" he added, looking back at Dumbledore. "Sir, what exactly is going to happen?" he asked.

"Well, Miss Potter's due date is during the school year, so you'll have to make some preparations for the baby here. Other than that, Miss. Potter will have to see Madame Pomfrey for her pre-natal needs. We'll inform the teacher of her special situation so if she needs to leave class it'll be possible and-" Dumbledore paused and looked at Gracie, "Miss. Potter…your nose is bleeding." Sirius looked at Grace. A steady flow of blood was beginning to seep out her nose.

"What?" she reached up and touched her upper lip, then looked at the blood. "What the bloody hell!"

"Oh, don't worry, Grace-Ann," Mrs. Potter pulled out her wand and waved it, stopping the blood flow. "Nose Bleeds are a common early pregnancy symptom." She pulled out handkerchief and began wiping away the blood. "I got them all the time early in my pregnancy with James." Sirius could help but laugh at that. He had no idea that nose bleeds were a pregnancy symptom!

"So…somehow this little…thing in my stomach makes my nose bleed!" she asked in disbelief. "What the hell…" she sighed, running a hand threw her hair. "Puking, nose bleeds, weight gain…" Sirius looked at her. What else was she going to go threw for this baby she didn't want?

"Nose bleeds are a symptom of pregnancy?" James repeated.

"According to your mother they are," said Sirius as they walked to the infirmary.

"This pregnancy thing sounds interesting," declared Remus. "I mean…the concept of two people creating a life is pretty cool. Its almost godly."

"It is. I can't wait to start my own family," said James. "But until then, we'll just have to spoil Little Padfoot, huh?" Sirius chuckled. "He could be like a big brother to everyone else's kids!"

"That would be pretty cool," agreed Sirius, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Aw, talking about your little bastard, Sirius?" The Marauders sighed. They all knew that condescending tone anywhere.

"Regulus, fuck off," ordered Sirius, glaring over his shoulder at his younger brother.

"I just came to tell you want mother and father think you should do with your little blood traitor bastard," Regulus said. "They say the thing should be killed before its born and brings more disgrace to the Black name. I say you should drown the little fuck as soon as its born." Sirius felt his fist clench. Remus took a hold of his arm and held him back. "Or, are you and your little boyfriend gonna raise it? Does that mean I can have fun with Grace-Ann Potter? Maybe she'd like to keep a real man's baby."

"Ignore him, Sirius," whispered Remus, pulling him away from Regulus.

"Getting in a fight with him won't help you situation," added James, glaring back at Regulus. Sirius could tell he was angry as well. "Though, I think I've found out next prank victim."

"I'd normally be against that, but Regulus deserves it." Remus pushed open the infirmary door. "But Sirius, you should just try to ignore him and your family. You have your child to worry about now." Sirius nodded, and tried to calm down his anger. Remus was right. He had his child to worry about. His family didn't matter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Sirius,_

_Congratulations! When I read you letter I was a little shocked to hear you were having a baby, but I'm so happy to hear about the new little addition to our family. Little Dora is excited to hear she's going to have a new baby cousin. You better write me with all kinds of updates! And I'm always here if you need some kind of advice._

_Love,_

_Andromeda_

PS: Why not come and visit me and Ted this summer with the baby? You haven't come to see me in awhile.

Sirius smiled at the letter from his cousin. Andromeda was truly his favorite cousin. She'd been disowned a few years before she had because she'd married a nice muggleborn guy named Ted Tonks. They now had a darling daughter named Nymphadora. Sirius folded up the letter and set in on his night stand, before walking downstairs. Madame Pomfrey said they would learn the gender today if they wanted. Sirius was excited. Like bouncing off the walls excitement.

"Leave my stomach alone please," he heard Gracie hiss at James.

"Aw, but Gracie, you've got one of those cute little baby bumps. It just screams 'pat me! I'm a baby!'" James laughed, patting his cousin's head. Sirius smiled and walked over. Gracie was now a whopping 16 weeks pregnant. Her stomach was growing pretty steadily much to her dismay, but it was still pretty much hidden by the school uniform.

"No, it is not cute. I'm fat, and there's a little demon baby in here that makes me puke and gave me nosebleeds for weeks, and its got nails and its gonna like attack me while I'm giving birth!" she exclaimed. "Did you know some babies need to have their nails trimmed at birth. Imagine giving birth to a baby with long nails!"

"That sounds like a muggle horror movie Lily made me watch…" mumbled James.

"With pain potions you'll never even know if or if not the baby has nails to 'attack you'_,_" sighed Sirius, rubbing her back. "Ready to go to Madame Pomfrey? I wanna know the gender."

"You get to know the gender today?" asked James.

"Yeah! You wanna come and learn the gender of your godchild?" asked Sirius. He heard Gracie sigh.

"Hell yes!"

"What's going on?" asked Remus, walking up.

"We're gonna go find out the gender today," said Sirius, trying to act mature despite his childish excitement. "Wanna come too, Remus?"

"Are you inviting the whole damn house, Sirius?" asked Gracie irritably.

"James and Remus are gonna be the godparents, so isn't it right that they'd be there?" said Sirius.

"Isn't it normal for there to be a godmother and a godfather, not two godfathers?" asked Gracie.

"I'm not close enough with any girls to name them godmother, so the baby's gonna have two godfathers." Gracie sighed and shook her head, before starting to walk away. The four walked to the infirmary, the boys talking excitedly about what they'd teach the little boy they were so sure the baby was.

"Hello, Madame Pomfrey," Sirius greeted.

"Hello, Sirius, Grace-Ann," Pomfrey looked up. "And James and Remus. Are all of you here for the appointment…?" They nodded.

"Can we know the gender now?" asked Sirius excitedly. James nodded beside him. Pomfrey smiled at them and motioned for Gracie to lay on the bed. She walked over and laid down, pulling up her shirt, showing off her baby bump. Sirius smiled at her, and patted her stomach lovingly. She looked away. He sighed and stepped back. Sirius knew Pomfrey had noticed Gracie's disattachment to the baby, but didn't say anything to him. She pulled out her wand, waving it around and mumbled a spell. Similar to previous visits, a paper popped out of the end of her wand, but this time she handed it to Sirius. Sirius took the paper and looked down at it. On it was a photograph of a fetus, curled up with a thumb in their mouth. He smiled at it. This was the first time he'd seen his child.

"It looks like you're having a little girl, Sirius, Gracie," Pomfrey said with a smile.

"A girl?" asked Sirius in disbelief. For some reason, he'd been absolutely sure that he'd be having a son. Still, the idea of a daughter brought a smile to his face. A little girl that looked like Grace would be nice. But…he wasn't sure he could raise a girl without Gracie. He was good with girls, he was go at getting what he wanted from them, but could he truly raise one? He looked at Grace. "Gracie, do you wanna see her?" he asked, holding out the picture.

"No," Gracie sat up and pulled down her shirt. "I'm gonna go do my Defense against the Dark Arts essay." She got up and walked away.

"Still not coming around, huh?" asked James, patting Sirius' shoulder supportively.

"She will soon. Knowing the baby's gender will make her more real to her," added Remus with a smile.

"But hey, even if she doesn't, you've still got us," said James. "I'm not sure what good I'll be helping you raise a girl, but hey, she's my goddaughter, isn't she?"

"Yeah, thanks you two." Sirius smiled at them.

Sirius sat down next to Gracie that evening in the common room. "Gracie, do you love me?" he asked quietly, taking her hand. She looked at him, and sighed.

"Sirius, I've been in love with you since I was 13," she sighed, running a hand threw her hair.

"Then…why do you hate our daughter…?" he asked. "She's part of us. We created her together, with our love." Gracie looked at him, and started laughing.

"You sound so corny, Sirius!"

"Grace-Ann Wendell Potter , this isn't a laughing manner!" exclaimed Sirius, frustrated. He'd been trying to keep his cool through out all this. He was hoping everyone was right, and she'd come around, but it seemed to appear like she really didn't care. All this was so against the Gracie he loved. The Gracie he'd made this baby with. His Gracie was sweet and caring and funny, not someone who would just toss her baby aside passively. "Gracie, I can't be with you anymore if your gonna continue to be so passive about our baby." She stared at him. "I love you. I love you so, so much, Grace-Ann Potter, but I love our daughter too, and I will choose my child over you." Grace stared at him, shocked.

"How…could you love someone you've never met more than me…?" she whispered, looking at her stomach.

"Because she's part of me, and part of you. She's our baby, Gracie. We made her. How could I not love her?" Sirius took her hand and placed it on her stomach. "I can't understand how you can't love her."

"I…I don't know, Sirius…I tried…but…I can't bring myself to be happy about this. I'm 16, Sirius. I'm a kid. How can I raise a kid?" Sirius sighed.

"I have no idea how I'm gonna do it either, Gracie. I'm gonna have to get Andromeda to babysit her while I'm at Auror training, and even though I'll get damn good money once I finish my training, enough to give her a good life, I'll have three months where I won't be getting shit. I'm gonna have to borrow money from my Uncle Alphard," explained Sirius. "I get you still have a year of school, and I get that you had big plans, but things change, Gracie." He looked at her. "I don't want to loose you, but if you don't wanna be in this baby's life I don't understand how we can be together. But I'll leave you to think about it as long as you need." She nodded silently. Sirius leaned forward and kissed her temple. "I love you Gracie, I really do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Everyone. I would like to say thank you for all the love this story has been getting! Its my most popular story, and frankly I wasn't expecting that! This story started out as a 2 am conversation with a friend that I ended up writing for fun. Thank you all so much for all the love. I'll be posting one more chapter today or just after midnight as a thanks!**

**And I own nothing except Gracie and the baby . I should have done this earlier but honestly the disclaimers are such a given.**

* * *

><p>James dragged Sirius to Hogsmeade a few weeks after they found out the gender of the baby. Alice and Lily had decided to stay at the castle with Gracie. She had been very quiet and too herself since the talk her and Sirius had had, so Sirius assumed she was thinking. He'd spotted her touching her stomach every so often when she thought no one was watching.<p>

"This may be the most gay thing I've ever suggested," said Sirius as he, James and Remus sat around drinking butter beer (Peter was on a date apparently.) "But I wanna go shopping for some girl stuff."

"For the baby?" asked James. Sirius nodded.

"I wanna see if I can find some little cloths and stuff. Plus, I read in this parenting magazine that my cousin sent me that getting a gift for the baby makes expecting mum feel nice and more attached sometimes," explained Sirius.

"You're gonna be a great dad, Sirius," declared Remus, standing up as they finished off their butter beers. "C'mon, let's go look at some stuff for the baby."

"You're not gonna dress your daughter all frilly and girlly, right?" asked James as they walked out of The Three Broomsticks.

"Of course not!" laughed Sirius, "I mean, I'm sure my flat is gonna have more pink in it than I would normally ever tolerate, but I'm not gonna have a bunch of frilly dresses for my daughter. She'll have little quidditch jerseys and such."

"And I'm sure a few daddy's little girl shirts," added James with a smile, pushing open the door to a boutique.

"Or a "My daddy can kick your daddy's ass" shirt," suggested Sirius. "Andromeda had one of those for Tonks." The three walked into the boutique. The lady behind the counter looked at them. She raised an eyebrow, obviously wonder what three teenage boys were doing in a baby clothes shop. Sirius picked up a little red and gold onesie with the Gryffindor crest on it. "They have Hogwarts baby clothes!"

"Oh, you need for your daughter to have a Gryffindor onesie," declared James. "She'd be so cute. Especially when we take Gracie to the station next year." Sirius smiled at his friend. He wasn't sure if he'd be with the group taking Gracie to her last year a Hogwarts. He knew that James would, and Lily and Alice wouldn't miss it. They say the younger girl like a sister, and James was her cousin. He loved her almost more than anything, but whether or not they were able to stay that way depended on her.

"You're really getting into this godfather thing, James," laughed Remus.

"You know you are too, Mooney!"

"Of course I am," Remus smiled. "And I'm sure Sirius can't wait to be a father."

"I can't. I'm nervous about how everything's gonna work out but, I can't wait to see my daughter." He looked at the Gryffindor onesie. It would look cute on his daughter, he was sure.

The Marauders walked into the common room. Gracie, Lily and Alice sat around the fire.

"C'mon, Gracie, aren't you at least excited to get to dress up your little girl in all kinds of cute outfits?" asked Alice as they walked up.

"Alice, do I even like to dress myself up?" asked Grace. Sirius walked over and held the Gryffindor onesie in front of Gracie.

"What about dressing her up in this?" he asked.

"They make Gryffindor onesies?" asked Lily, laughing. Gracie took the onesie from Sirius and looked at it.

"This is cute," she said with a smile. "But she'd look better in it with my eyes. Yours would clash with red." Sirius smiled at the comment, walking around and sitting next to her.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked.

"Pretty good, actually. My back's a little sore but I don't have morning sickness or anything else," she said, honestly in the best mood Sirius had seen her in in months.

"That's good," Sirius smiled, putting his hand on her stomach, rubbing it lovingly. He looked at Gracie, honestly hoping to see some kind of motherly joy or something. Then he felt a pressure under his hand. He looked down at her stomach, and felt it again. "She moved!"

"Really!" Four hands flew onto Gracie's stomach. Her eyes went wide at the space invasion.

"Its just kicking my inner organs!" she exclaimed

Mr. and Mrs. Potter had insisted that James, Gracie and Sirius stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. They said they wanted Gracie to stay near Madame Pomfrey during her pregnancy, but they knew that the Potters actually wanted to go to the Bahamas for Christmas and couldn't travel if the kids came home. Sirius didn't mind. He'd stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas plenty of times.

"Are you gonna do something for Gracie for Christmas?" asked James at breakfast one morning.

"I dunno…I thought she was making headway…but she seems even more distant lately," sighed Sirius, pushing his oatmeal away. "I'm gonna loose her, James…I just know it…"

"You may loose her for a little bit, but I think she'll come back to you, Paddy." James reached across the table and patted his shoulder.

"But I don't want my daughter to have a mother that's so in and out of her life. I need Grace to decide she wants to be in her life, or out of it." James nodded in understanding.

"Have you given any thoughts to names?" asked Remus, changing the subject.

"Well, I want her middle name to be Dorea. James' mum has done so much for me over the years I just feel like its right. As for a first name…" Sirius took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "I like the names Nicole and Lyn, but…they just seem too plain."

"Why no combine them?" suggested James.

"Like…" Remus paused, "Nick-o-lyn." Sirius paused, and said the name a few times. He liked the way it sounded.

"N-I-K-O-L-Y-N," he spelled out, "Nikolyn Dorea Black. I like it." Sirius smiled.

"Like what?" Gracie walked in and sat down, getting some food.

"Nikolyn Dorea for the baby's name," he said, looking at her. She shrugged.

"It's your kid," she said, taking a bite of her toast. Sirius sighed. She really hadn't become more loving with the baby. He had his hopes up when he bought the onesie. She had seemed more happy and motherly. Maybe he would end up having to do this alone.

Grace's mood seemed to be getting more and more angry as the weeks passed by. Sirius had been rubbing her stomach and talking to Nikolyn one day, when she'd smacked him and stormed off. She hadn't spoken to him again until the next visit to Madame Pomfrey. She was getting bigger, and Sirius knew that was really pissing her off. Gracie had always been tiny.

"She can't stand me," sighed Sirius, running a hand threw his hair as he got ready for class one morning in the dorm.

"She can't stand anyone right now, Padfoot," Remus patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll get better. She'll see little Nikolyn and fall in love, just like you already have." Sirius smiled at his friend.

"Thanks… I do really want my little Nikolyn to have her mummy," he sighed. "I love my daughter more than life itself already, and I just wish that Grace would love her as much." Remus nodded understandingly.

"I know you do, Sirius."

"So when's she due?" asked James.

"May 13th," Sirius smiled.

"So it's a month and half before you're gonna be a dad, huh?" James smiled.

"Yeah. She's gonna be here right before NEWTs," Sirius said. "It'll be renewed inspiration for me to kick ass on them." The other two laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

May 13th came and went. Sirius was beginning to worry more and more as days crept past, and Gracie became more and more overdue. She really wasn't overdue, but it still worried Sirius that the baby was even three days late. He began to fear that she just wouldn't want to come out. Gracie would probably kill herself. She was in the most foul mood he'd ever seen her in. She was constantly glaring, or moping. She looked like she was about to burst, too.

He'd taken his History of Magic NEWT already, but he was sure he hadn't done well on it. He'd been to preoccupied about worrying that Gracie would go into labor while he was taking the exam. Lucky his grade on that one wouldn't effect him getting a job as an Auror. Today, he was taking his astronomy NEWT. Also unimportant. He wasn't exactly sure why he was taking some of these exams, but he was. He hadn't studied for the unimportant ones at all, much to Remus and Lily's dismay.

"You're gonna be a dad any day now, and you can't even study for your NEWTs?" asked Lily in disbelief as they sat at the breakfast table.

"Don't worry, Lily. Its only Astronomy. It won't effect me getting my auror job," Sirius assured. "James didn't study either." Lily glared at her boyfriend.

"Why'd you go and get me in trouble?" asked James, putting on a face of mock betrayal. Sirius smirked and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Gracie, why don't you eat a little more?" he said, looking over at her. Gracie had eaten a little bit that morning, but not enough to make Sirius feel comfortable.

"My stomach hurts…" she mumbled, laying her head down and holding her lower stomach. Sirius rubbed her back, and everyone at the table began to show some form of concern.

"How does it feel?" asked Lily.

"Like I'm about to get my period."

"Let me take you to Madame Pomfrey," Sirius said. "You may be going into labor." He stood up and help her up.

"Sirius, I think its just the fake ones. I've been getting those," she grumbled.

"Just let me take you," he ordered.

"Let him take you, Gracie," ordered Remus.

"But, Sirius you have a NEWT today," she said, looking up at Sirius.

"And I won't be able to concentrate if I don't know if you're alright or not," Sirius picked up her bag and began leading her to the infirmary.

"I don't think I'm going into labor, Sirius," she sighed, but let him take her to the infirmary anyways.

"Let me put my mind at easy," he took her to the infirmary. "Madame Pomfrey, could you check Gracie out?"

"I'm fine," sighed Gracie, running a hand threw her hair. Madame Pomfrey walked over.

"She said she was having cramps this morning," Sirius continued, ignoring Gracie's insisting that she was fine.

"Grace-Ann, sit down and let me check you out." Madame Pomfrey walked her over to the bed and began waving her wand over her stomach. "It appears that you're starting labor." Sirius felt his heart stop for a moment. His baby was on the way? Why this week of all weeks? He had exams, what if he missed it? If he didn't do the NEWTs, he wouldn't graduate. He looked at Gracie. Her face was ghostly white and she looked like she was going to puke. He walked over and rubbed her back.

"How long will it take?" he asked. _'I can't miss my own child being born…_'

"Well, it's a little unpredictable but she's still in early labor from what I can tell," said Pomfrey, who was beginning to go around the infirmary getting things. "The baby may not be born before the day is done, but like I said its unpredictable." Pomfrey looked at Sirius. "You need to go and take your NEWT, Mr. Black. I'll tell the proctor that you can come to the infirmary as soon as you're done with your exam." Sirius nodded. He didn't want to leave Gracie while she was in labor, but he knew he had no choice.

"Sirius…" Gracie looked up at him with scared eyes. He rubbed her back. "Don't leave…" He kneeled down beside her and took her hand.

"I wish I didn't have to, but you know I can't just ditch my NEWTs…even for this…" he whispered. "I'll try and finish as quickly as I can, and then I'll be right by your side." He kissed her hand, and place a hand gently on her stomach. "I love you, Gracie. I won't miss the birth of our baby."

"I'm scared…" she whispered. "I don't wanna do this…" Sirius nodded.

"I know you don't. I know you're scared…" he said. "I'm sorry for doing this to you…" She looked down at him.

"_We_ did this. _We_ made this baby," she said. Sirius stared at her. Had she just referred to the baby as theirs? She'd never done that before. Nikolyn had always been an it or a thing.

"Mr. Black, you need to get going or you'll be late for you exam." Sirius nodded and kissed Gracie's cheek.

"I'll be back, Gracie."

Sirius sat at the desk, looking impatiently down at his exam. This was taking way longer than he'd anticipated. To be exact, it was taking more time than anyone anticipated. So far only Lily and Snape had actually finished the exam. He'd been in there for five hours so far, and was finally nearing the end. Astronomy had never been his strong point. He'd never been able to like the class enough to pay attention. He had a feeling it had something to do with his family's tradition of naming people after stars. Every time the name of a relative was mentioned, he'd get some kind of goofy image of a family member flying across the sky like a shooting star. He'd gotten more than a few detentions for laughing out loud at the mental image.

But now he couldn't pay attention because he knew that Gracie was up in the infirmary, in labor and he may very well miss the birth of his daughter. What kind of father would miss the birth of his own child? His father had missed his birth, and he had always promised himself he'd be the exact opposite of his father. He groaned quietly, and ran a hand threw his hair, looking down at his test. He tried to focus again, and managed to answer a few more questions. Would his daughter hate him if he missed her birth?

He forced himself to push threw his exam and finally managed to finish an hour later. I quickly turned in my exam and told the proctor that Madame Pomfrey had given me permission to go to the infirmary. The older Ministry man gave me an odd look when I explained why. He rushed up to the infirmary, bursting threw the door at the same time Gracie was loudly cursing his existence. He walked over and sat in a chair, taking her hand.

"How freaking long does it take to finish an astronomy exam?" she grumbled, glaring at him.

"It is called the Nastily Exhausting Written Test for nothing, Gracie," he pointed out, running his thumb over her knuckles. "How's everything going?"

"My water broke, and I'm 4 centimeters," she squeezed my hand tightly, looking pained. He kissed her forehead, holding her hand as he waited for the contraction to pass. "I don't like this…I can't even stand menstrual cramps without pain potions…"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that," she sighed, laying back to relax between contractions. "Madame Pomfrey said that I'm in active labor, she says it lasts three to five hours, but since I went threw early labor pretty quickly I may go threw this quickly too."

"That means this'll be over soon," he pointed out. "The baby'll be out and you won't have to bother with anything anymore, just like you want."

"Yeah…" she looked away from him.

"Holy shit. Bloody hell. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Gracie chanted over and over as she pushed. Sirius just sat there, taking her verbal and physical abuse. He was sure that she was near breaking his hand each time she had to push, but he was okay with it. It was sort of his fault that she was in this pain anyways.

"Okay, Grace-Ann, one more big push," Madame Pomfrey said encouragingly.

"I can barely do little pushes," she grumbled, panting. Sirius reached up and pushed some of the raven hair that was plastered to her forehead aside.

"Just one more big push, Gracie. Then you're done," he smiled at her. She gave him a half hearted death glare before another contraction came. She squeezed his hand tightly and squinted up her eyes as she began to push. He brought her hand to his lip and kissed it to encourage her. A cry filled the air of the infirmary. Gracie fell back on her back and closed her eyes. Sirius looked at the screaming baby in Madame Pomfrey's arms. He smiled big. Pomfrey waved her wand a few times and the baby was cleaned, the cord was cut, and a diaper was on.

"Sirius, Grace-Ann, say hello to your daughter." Pomfrey wrapped the baby up and handed her to Sirius. Sirius adjust her in the crook of his arm, smiling down at her.

"Hello, Nikolyn. I'm your daddy." He felt Gracie looking at them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this story is going to be coming to a close soon, and I was wondering if anyone would be interesting in a 'sequal' of sorts about Nikolyn? Or any other suggestions, if any of you have them. Thanks again for all the love!**

* * *

><p>Nikolyn Dorea Black was the most beautiful thing Sirius had ever seen. She had a little bit of soft, raven hair and big grey eyes. He had probably spent all his free time since she was born just looking at her. Today was she was officially four days old, and Madame Pomfrey was letting her and Gracie leave the infirmary for good.<p>

"Let's take her on a picnic!" exclaimed Alice as they walked out of the infirmary. Sirius held Nikolyn close to his chest, wrapped up tight in a little quidditch baby blanket that the Potters had gotten her. It had little players and balls that flew around.

"Can she go outside?" asked Gracie quietly. Sirius had noticed her showing concern for Nikolyn. He'd even seen her standing over the bassinet, making sure she was covered up enough. "She could catch a could."

"Its May, Gracie," said Lily. "And she's wrapped up from head to toe. Plus, I think some fresh air would be good for her!"

"I think she'll be fine, Gracie," Sirius smiled at her, readjusting Nikolyn. Gracie looked over at her, then up at Sirius.

"I have some homework to catch up on. I missed a lot while I was in the infirmary, so I'm not going." She looked at them, then walked off.

"She seems even more distant," declared James, slipping his arm around Lily.

"I don't think so," said Remus.

"She cares," Sirius agreed, smiling down at his gurgling daughter. "Your mummy loves you very much, doesn't she?"

"You're such a dad, Sirius!" laughed James.

"Of course I am!" He smiled and kissed Nikolyn's head. "She's my little Nikki."

"I never thought I'd say this, but you're too cute, Sirius," laughed Lily.

The last day of school came quicker than anyone wanted. Sirius was happy to be taking his little girl home, but it was the end of an era for them. The Marauders were leaving Hogwarts, and all going on to start their own lives. Sirius' first order of business was to look for a flat near the ministry. He, James and Remus had always intended to live together after Hogwarts, but that didn't seem like it would be happening now that he had Nikki. He didn't want his friends to have to deal with a screaming baby every four hours like they had been the last two weeks.

"You could always still stay with mum and dad, Sirius. They're not rushing us out or anything," reminded James as they got ready to leave. "To be exact, mum would like it if you stayed with them a little longer."

"I would feel like a mooch, Prongs. I know their my adopted parents, but I don't want to burden them more than I have to," explained Sirius, making sure he had everything he needed in Nikki's diaper bag. Nikki was laying on his bed, looking around the room with her big grey eyes. Sirius leaned down and kissed her stomach with a smile. "Are you ready to leave Hogwarts, sweetie?"

"She'll be back in eleven years, Padfoot," pointed out Remus. "Hell, she may even be back in this dorm one day with some special boy." Sirius made a face.

"Don't talk about my daughter dating!" exclaimed Sirius, "She's so little and precious!" Remus shook his head and smile.

"And one day, she'll be big and precious, and some boy will love her," Remus picked up his trunk. "I'm gonna go and have one last nostalgic look around the common room. You two coming?" James nodded.

"I'll be down in a moment," said Sirius. James and Remus nodded and walked downstairs. Sirius flicked his wand, making his trunk shrink. He leaned down, picked it up and put it in is pocket as the door opened. He looked at the entrance to the dorm and smiled. "Hey, Gracie." She wave shyly and walked over to his bed.

"Hogwarts isn't gonna be the same without you guys," she mumbled, sitting down on the end of his bed and looking at Nikki. "I dunno how I'm gonna do next year. Almost all my friends were in your year, and the few I had my age just kind left when I got pregnant." Sirius walked over and sat on Remus' bed, looking at her. She looked at him. "What're you gonna do?"

"I'm getting a flat as soon as I can," he said. She looked a little shocked.

"You're not staying at Aunt and Uncle's?" she asked. Sirius shook his head. "Oh…" Sirius looked at her. "Are you sure you'll be alright with her by yourself? I know Auntie wanted to help you a whole lot. She sees Nikki was her first grandchild, y'know?"

"I know," Sirius smiled at Gracie. "And I will need help from everyone to raise Nikki, but I don't want to mooch off of anyone." Gracie nodded in understanding, then looked back at Nikki. Sirius smiled, watching her for a moment. "Do you wanna hold her, Gracie?"

"What?" Gracie looked at Sirius, a little taken aback.

"Do you wanna hold her?" he repeated. "Gracie…she's your daughter too, its okay for you to care about her, even if you don't wanna be a mum…" Gracie bit her lip, then smiled.

"Show me how?" Sirius smiled, picked up Nikki and sat next to Grace. He gently laid her in the crock of Gracie's arm, showing her exactly how to support her. Gracie looked down at Nikki, a small smile spreading across her face. "Hey, Nikki…" Sirius put an arm around her, leaning his head against hers. This is how it was suppose to be. He and Gracie were suppose to spend their time together with their child, together. "Sirius…" She looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I don't know what to do…" She looked down at Nikki again. Sirius kissed her temple.

"I love you so much, Gracie," he whispered. "And I want us to stay together, and I want Nikki to have a mum."

"I don't know how I can even call myself a mum after the way I've acted the last nine months…" She sighed, then gently handed Nikki back to him. "C'mon, we need to get down to the train."

Nikki didn't like the business of Platform 9 and ¾. She started crying as soon as they had climbed off the train, but Sirius couldn't blame her. The platform was loud and crowded, and a little smoky from the Hogwarts Express. "Shh, baby," he cooed, rubbing her belly soothingly. "You won't be back here for a long time."

"Aw, poor baby," Lily played with Nikki's foot, before leaning up and kissing her head. "I'll see you in a few weeks, Nikki." Lily said bye to everyone else, then went off to her parents.

"Lily's grown fond of her," mumbled Gracie, walking beside him towards her Aunt and Uncle.

"Well, Lily's gonna be her auntie in a few months," James cooed, walking backwards and tickling Nikki's stomach.

"James be car-" Sirius was cut off by James walking into a set of parents. James turned around to apologize.

"What where your going, Blood Traitor," sneered none other than Mrs. Black. _'They never came to pick me up at the platform,'_ thought Sirius, _'Why is it that their here this year, of all years. Nikki's in a bad enough mood. I don't wanna deal with them.'_ Sirius' parents landed on him and he watched as they got identical looks of disgust.

"So you actually had the little bastard?" growled his father. "I thought you'd have enough sense to get rid of it, but I guess we expected too much from someone like you."

"Don't talk call my daughter a bastard!" exclaimed Gracie, glaring at the Blacks. "And don't you dare talk down to Sirius. He's ten times the father you are!" Sirius couldn't help but smile proudly. She really did care about Nikki.

"So you're the little whore?" said Mrs. Black. Sirius put his free arm around Gracie and stirred her away, kicking a fuming James forward with his foot.

"How could you act so calmly about that, Sirius!" exclaimed James as they walked towards the Potters.

"Because the whole reason my family say stuff like that is to get a rise," sighed Sirius. "And I don't want to fight with those pathetic old bastards in front of my child, but even if I didn't have Nikki I wouldn't have attacked them. There's no satisfaction in punching an old man." Sirius felt Gracie lean into him, and gently touched Nikki's head.

"Sirius…you never told me how you're parents reacted to her…" she whispered.

"Regulus told me they wanted her dead," he whispered, looking down at her. She looked away from him. "It doesn't matter to me what they say. I left home two years ago, and their opinion hasn't mattered for at least three times as long. Their a bunch of purist bastards, their never gonna be in Nikki's life, and she's never gonna need them to be."


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius found a flat about a month after he'd come back from Hogwarts. Mrs. Potter had begged him not to move out, going on and on about how it was no bother if he moved out, but he honestly didn't feel right living with them. He loved the Potters like parents, but he didn't want to be a burden. Plus, he was 17 years old and a father. Its about time he lived on his own. The flat was a two bed room, with an open living room, eating area and kitchen. He, Remus and James had spent several days figuring out how to put together baby furniture.

"You three are stupid," Sirius looked at the entrance to the nursery and saw Gracie standing there, some Tupperware containers of food probably sent by Mrs. Potter.

"I'm doing more for your child than you are!" exclaimed James, glaring at his cousin. Gracie narrowed her eyes evilly at him, then pulled out her wand. James flinched a little, probably expecting a hex. Instead, Gracie waved her wand making the baby furniture flew together, then leaned down and picked up Nikki, walking out of room mumbling about stupid James.

"James, I don't think that's something you should have said," whispered Remus.

"She's coming around," hissed Sirius. "Did you see her come in here and pick her up? She just needs some more time to come around to the idea of being a mum."

"She had nine months!"

"Prongs, she was 16!" Sirius stood up. "I shouldn't have had sex with her. I knew it wasn't right, and I knew we should have been safer, but I did it because I was a horny bastard who couldn't keep it in his pants." He sighed, and walked out of the room, leaving his friends in silence.

"You're such a giggly baby," Sirius walked into the kitchen and watched Grace walk around the kitchen, gently bouncing Nikki gently. He smiled and stood in the entrance, watching them. Gracie paused and looked down at Nikki, gasping a little. Sirius straightened up a little, alarmed. "You smiled at me." Gracie smiled big.

"She smiled?" Sirius walked over and looked over Gracie's shoulder at Nikki, who's lips were spread into a big, gummy smile. He smiled at her. "Gracie, that's her first smile."

"Babies don't smile from day one?" she asked, not looking away from the smiling baby.

"No, honestly for the first few weeks they really do just cry, poop, eat and sleep." Sirius reached down and touched Nikki's cheek.

"I don't want her to get too attached to me," Gracie said offhandedly.

"What?" Sirius looked at her.

"I've been thinking…and I wanna try to be a mum to her, Sirius, but…I'm gonna go back to Hogwarts in September and be gone for months. And then…I have to go out of the country to study…" she sighed.

"I know, Gracie," he ran a hand threw his hair. "But…we could try and make this work." She looked up at him.

"You really think we can?" He nodded, and kissed her cheek.

"Move in with me, Gracie. I love you, and I know we can make this work." She smiled big, and leaned up, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you, Sirius Black." She smiled down at Nikki. "And I love you too, Nikki." Sirius was happy. He had a feeling that everything was going to work out. Gracie had finally come to except their daughter, and love her. They were going to be together, and raise their child, just like it was suppose to be.

Sirius floored into his house, undoing his tie. He stretched tiredly. His training as an Auror was nearing its end, and it was getting more and more demanding. He was exhausted, but Nikki was beginning to wake up less and less during the night. Soon enough, she'd bee sleeping all the way threw the night and he could start getting rid of the deep bags under his eyes. Despite his lack of sleep, he was happy. Gracie was adjusting to motherhood pretty well. She still had moments where he could tell she was having second thoughts, but then Nikki would flash her a big gummy grin.

He wasn't sure how things were going to change when she went back to Hogwarts the next day. He knew that he'd have to get Andromeda or Mrs. Potter to watch Nikki during the day and all that, but he didn't know if being back at Hogwarts would change Gracie's mind again. He was honestly horrified that some other boy would catch her attention and sweep her off her feet, and he and Nikki would loose her again. Sirius most certainly didn't want that. He loved Gracie too much.

"I'm home!" he called, hanging up his coat. Gracie walked in with Nikki on her hip, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"How was work?" she asked as he took Nikki from her.

"It was the same old thing. I'm tired as fuck, but soon enough we'll be able to sleep." He smiled at her. "How was your day?"

"Well, Lily came over and we played dress up with Nikki, then when she laid down for her nap, I did some of my summer work, and then I spent the rest of the day keeping this little bugger entertained."

"Well, do you wanna take a nap?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Your probably more tired than I am. I'm gonna go and start dinner," She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't wanna rest? You leave tomorrow…"

"Sirius, are you still upset about that?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"I'm not upset. I'm just…nervous," He laid Nikki down in her playpen and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't be. Everything will be alright." She smiled at him, trying to be reassuring he was sure.

"But…what if…" she put her index finger on his lips.

"No what ifs. I'll becoming back to you and Nikki when I graduate, whether you like it or not."

"I know you say that now, but what if you-"

"Didn't I just say no what ifs?" she said, flicking her wand to make some pots and pans float onto the stove. "I love you, Sirius, and I love Nikki. I'm not leaving again."


	9. 15 years later

**15 years later**

12 years in Azkaban. 12 years away from his Gracie and his Nikki, all because of that damn rat! He should have been Lily and James' secret keeper. He shouldn't have let Peter Pettigrew be their secret keeper, but he felt he had no other choice. If he'd been their secret keeper, Nikki and Gracie would have been in danger. He couldn't do that to his family. He loved them too much. He regretted it more than anything. If he'd been their secret keeper, Lily and James would have been alive, and he wouldn't have been separated from his girlfriend and daughter.

He would have been able to watch Nikki grow up, see her go to Hogwarts. All the things a father should have been there for. Thoughts of seeing his family one day had kept him from giving up all those years. All he had to do was prove his innocence by catching that damned rat, then he could return to them, and they could even take custody of Harry from those muggles.

He'd done the one thing no other wizard could do. He'd escaped from Azkaban. He'd almost died while swimming across the ocean to get away from that blasted prison. Now he was laying in an alley way across from King's Cross Station, in his animagus form, watching Hogwarts students enter. He was watching for his family. He wanted to see them once. He had to.

"Mum! I'm 15, I'll be fine!" he looked towards the voice, and smiled. Gracie had most certainly aged well over the last twelve years. Her raven hair had a few grays in it, and there were some faint wrinkles around her lips and on her forehead, but she still looked like his Gracie. Next to her stood a teenager with raven hair in a spiky, pixie like cut, pulling her trunk out of a muggle car. He felt a smile spread across his snout.

"I still worry about what you do, Nikki. Every year I get a letter saying you've done something," Gracie sighed, running a hand threw her hair. "Those Weasley twins are a bad influence on you."

"Or maybe I'm a bad influence on them?" Nikki laughed.

"Just behave yourself. This year your godfather will be teaching you."

"Which I'm thrilled about!" she said, putting her trunk on a trolley. "He'll be ten times the teacher that bloody git Lockhart was."

"Nikolyn, language."

"Bloody, bloody, bloody!" laughed Nikki, picking up a carrying case with a small, calico cat in it. Gracie sighed. "I could be saying worse, mum." Nikki gently settled her cat on the trolley, making sure it wouldn't fall. Sirius watched as the cat looked in his direction, bunch up its hatches, and hissed. "What's wrong, Rainbow?" Nikki followed the cat's anger. Sirius watch his daughter stare at him for a moment, then smile. "Mum, look at that dog. I'm sure he'd be beautiful if he got some food and a bath!"

"Nikki, you hate dogs, why do you ca-" Gracie meet eyes with him. He got up, getting ready to run. He knew she recognized him. "C'mon, you're gonna miss the train, dear." Gracie put an arm around her and gave her a little push towards the station.

"It's only 10, mum! You're so paranoid lately!" she laughed, pushing her trolley towards the station.

"Its what mums do, sweetie." Gracie mumbled, still looking at him. She mouthed _Stay there, Sirius._ He nodded slightly, and watched Nikki and Gracie disappear among the muggles and Hogwarts families. He waited in the alley for about half an hour before he saw Gracie walk back out to her car. She unlocked it, and whistled like she was calling a dog. He rolled his eyes, then trotted over to her. She smiled, patted his head, then opened the door. "Jump on in, Snuffles." He jumped into the car and settled into the passenger seat. She slipped into the driver's seat and began driving off. He waited until they were away from King's Cross before changing back.

"You're not gonna take me to the Ministry, are you?" he asked.

"Of course not," She smiled at him. "You're skinny as a rail. You need food." He leaned over and kissed her neck. "You didn't do it. I know you didn't." He smiled, somewhat bitterly.

"I'm happy someone does." She took his hand with one of hers. "I need to get to Hogwarts. I think Pettigrew is there."

"None of that bull until after you get cleaned up and fed. Then I'll get you to Hogwarts."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I am going to do a sequal with Nikki. Its going to be about her fifth year at Hogwarts, and continue on to her life during the war, that's basically what this epilogue of sorts is setting up. I'll have it up ASAP, so feel free to add me to alert if you wanna read it :)<strong>

**And I would like to say thank you again for all the love you all have given this story! It really makes me happy to know I wrote something people actually like, and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, added this story to alert, or favorited!**


End file.
